Light Up
by Hearrtonmysleeve
Summary: There's nothing wrong with having a little fun. Established Mirandy. Femslash. One-shot.


**A/N 1: This story contains ****recreational drug use.**** It's not too heavy, and nothing bad happens, but if that's not your thing, I won't be upset if you sit this round out. I encourage you to give it a try though!**

_Anonymous__ said: __would you be opposed to writing something to do with marijuana?_

**Answer: Nope. Enjoy!**

* * *

Andy has exactly two hours before Nigel's housewarming party and she plans on spending it wisely. Preferably naked. Preferably in a bubble bath. Preferably with Miranda.

So Andy takes her girlfriend's hand, and guides her up the stairs to the master bathroom, to the magnificent tub with jets and heat controls and enough room for five people. Miranda has no complaint.

After tying up her hair, Andy fills the tub with soap and watches the bubbles form. She even lights a few candles for ambiance and dims the bathroom lights. When the tub is full, Andy slips in and waits for Miranda to finish digging around in the bathroom drawer for her favorite bath oils.

After ogling the fantastic ass of her favorite woman, Andy closes her eyes and leans back against the edge of the tub, falling into a dreamy state of bliss. The windows are cracked, letting in a few street sounds, but also a nice warm breeze.

Mid-thought about what kind of booze Nigel will have tonight or what his new boyfriend looks like, Andy startles to the sound of a clearing throat.

"Darling," Miranda drawls, "what, pray tell, is this?"

At first Andy is a little distracted by all those naked curves just begging for her touch. Then her mind comes back to what Miranda's just said, and what she's holding in her hand. All at once she remembers Doug asking her to hold his stash for him while he changed apartments, she remembers just tossing it into the drawer where it wouldn't be found, and she remembers promptly forgetting about it.

"Um," Andy says, more than a little nervous, "it's a joint." She swallows thickly.

"Hmm yes, I see that," Miranda pinches the roll between her fingers a little, "but what is it doing in here?"

Miranda's voice is curious, but Andy knows under the right circumstances it can just as quickly turn deadly, so she chooses her words carefully when telling about why her bathroom drawer contains a wooden box of joints.

Miranda mulls over her words for a minute and Andy is eternally thankful to see that her lover does not look angry. When Miranda turns her back to go back to the bathroom counter, Andy thinks that she has gone to put her discovery back where she found it. Instead, Miranda pulls out a lighter, turns to her girlfriend, and says smokily, "Want to have a little fun?"

Andy, admittedly, is a little flabbergasted. This is the last reaction in the world that she expected if her girlfriend were to find her best friend's secret stash. But with Miranda sauntering toward her completely naked and swinging her hips like that, she knew that she would have said yes to anything that crossed her lips.

Miranda sets the weed and lighter on the side of the tub and climbs in behind Andy, enjoying the effect her body continues to have on her young lover. Meanwhile Andy still takes a minute to get used to the scenario playing out in front of her. Not that she's a senior citizen, but she fully expected her pot smoking days to be behind her, fondly decorating some of her collegiate memories.

For a few minutes they soak peacefully, reacquainting themselves with soft skin and soft curves and soft words after a long hard day apart. Miranda massages soapy water into Andy's shoulders which makes her let out these cute little moans, and Andy isn't offended when the sounds make Miranda chuckle in her ear. A few minutes pass and Andy turns in the tub to straddle her girlfriend. Their lips find each other and sweet kisses get a little heavier. Then Andy remembers the task at hand and giggles, already excited.

She picks up the joint from the side of the bath and looks expectantly at Miranda. "You ready?"

Miranda squeezes the pliant globes of flesh in her hands, content to let Andrea stay on her lap forever, and nods excitedly. It's been almost twenty years since she last felt a buzz.

With finesse, Andy lights the joint. The light from the fire casts a warm glow on her face, making her eyes look even brighter and more alive than they usually do. She takes a long, slow drag, holding in the air before tilting her head back and releasing it in a steamy cloud. She holds the joint out for Miranda take, and she does so after drying her hand on a nearby towel.

Miranda follows suit, inhaling deeply and holding the breath. After a few seconds, she lets the smoke flow out of her mouth in rings that dissipate in the steamy bathroom. Thank god someone had a bit of foresight and opened up some windows. Hopefully the candles will aid in masking the smell of weed.

Andy chuckles at the sight of Miranda's skill, fascinated by the easy rings of smoke swirling around her head. She takes another hit before saying to her love, "who knew Miranda Priestly was a smoking champ?"

Miranda laughs a little at that, "Whatever I do, I like to do well," as if that explains everything. For now, it does.

Slowly, the high embraces them both, making edges hazy and smiles easy and problems seem far, far, away. Andy extinguishes the cherry in the water, essentially wasting their unfinished joint, but feeling too good to care. The room is steamy from candles and warm water, making Andy feel hot and sensitive all over. Unabashedly she begins to rock against Miranda, already moaning and wet.

"That's it, darling," Miranda moans, taking the tip of Andy's breast into her mouth, laving her nipple thoroughly. Her lover's moans only get louder. After a moment, she shows the other breast the same attention and uses one of the hands holding Andrea in place to instead find her hot center. Andy is only a minute away from exploding and she welcomes the release. The forbidden nature of this encounter only amps her arousal. She feels naughty.

Miranda's fingers find slick folds underwater, and begin to massage Andy's entrance, not yet going further. She doesn't need to, not this time. She finds the brunette's clit and circles it once, then twice, sending her girlfriend into a wailing orgasm.

"Oh my _God_," Andy's breath comes in shallow spurts, her voice deep and sensual like a moan, "this is amazing." Miranda feels sated just looking at her. They kiss slowly, deeply, and thoroughly as if they have all the time in the world. Miranda's tongue always knows exactly how to massage Andy's to make her forget her own name.

When Andy's knees no longer feel like jello, they stand to drain the tub and dry off in huge, soft towels. In the reflection of the bathroom mirror, Miranda sees two faces that shock her with the contentment she sees on them. Their cheeks are a little flushed and pupils larger than usual, but both women look unmistakably happy.

Andy's hands snake around her from behind, coming up to tweak her nipples. She lets out a long hum and feels herself getting wet. At once, Andy spins her around and lifts her to sit on the edge of counter, sinking to her knees.

Miranda knows what's coming next and moans out loud at just the thought of it. Sex with Andrea is always a pleasure, but particularly so when she gets to feel her mouth and tongue and teeth nipping at her most sensitive spots.

Andy starts by biting at delicate inner thighs more sharply than usual, stopping at one extra sensitive spot to leave a mark. Miranda feels herself dripping like a river, but feels too damn good to be embarrassed. Her fingers sift through Andy's soft hair gently, encouraging her to continue.

At the feel of lips kissing her clit, she arches up with a gasp. Her vocabulary is reduced to a mess of "_please_" and "_yes_" and "_oh, fuck, don't stop_!" Andy uses her tongue to make one long swipe through her girlfriend's wetness and Miranda is already whimpering. She nibbles at tender folds, using her tongue to snake in and out, teasing like mad. Finally she takes Miranda's clit into her mouth and sucks hard, drawing out her own name from Miranda's lips and a gush of fluid into her mouth. She cleans her lady up, then stands for a kiss.

Miranda wraps her legs around her lover, holding her in place for a proper kiss. They make out lazily before vaguely remembering that they've got somewhere to be tonight. In a giddy haze, they dress and apply makeup, knowing that no one will mind if they arrive a little late.

* * *

Nigel's new condo is both spacious and chic. Almost as chic as his new boyfriend, Todd. Admittedly Todd is more boyishly muscular with greying blond hair to compare to Nigel's mature style and tortoise shell glasses, but they seem to truly care for each other. Miranda and Andrea are happy for them both.

After swift introductions and a few steps of casual mingling, Andy and Miranda find a corner to giggle in. Everything suddenly seems hilarious and Miranda is sure that this is the best champagne she's ever tasted. If she were sober instead of stoned, she would also perhaps realize that her hand is holding onto more of Andy's ass than her hip. Andy, in turn, is having a hard time keeping her hands off Miranda as well, especially in that leather skirt. It's a good thing that their relationship is somewhat old news.

If anyone notices that they are clingier than usual and finding the smallest odd things particularly hilarious, no one says a thing. Well, almost no one. Nigel takes a minute to compliment Miranda and tell her that she looks positively radiant tonight. Miranda kindly accepts the compliment and thankfully neglects to mention that her radiance might have something to do with the fact that she is high as a kite.

A tray of hors d'oeuvres floats by on the hand of a stylish cater waiter and Andy doesn't hesitate to grab them a bite or two. She pops something fluffy and crunchy and warm into her mouth and almost moans. It tastes so good that she pops one into Miranda's mouth as well. "Oh my _God,_" Andy moans for the second time that night. With that one bite, Miranda suddenly realizes that she is famished.

"I'm starving," Miranda says, and then laughs. Meanwhile Andy is hanging off of Miranda's every word because her voice tonight sounds like sex itself.

"Well come on," Andy says back to her, "let's find food."

Miranda drains her glass of champagne and allows herself to be pulled through the crowd of people that seems to be growing larger by the minute. She thanks her lucky starts that tonight Nigel is the host, which means she does not have to play the role of Queen at this party. She can happily trail behind her girlfriend and hope that this trail leads to more food.

The pair is stopped many times in the crowd, everyone has always been drawn to the stylish Miranda Priestly. Not to mention anyone with a pulse is charmed by the talented Andy Sachs. Tonight, Miranda is far more amiable and bubbly than anyone has ever seen, but she hears no complaints. If the queen of fashion wants to let some walls down at a party, no one will stop her.

After opening a few doors they find one that leads to a kitchen and find it to be completely deserted. The kitchen is fabulously decorated and filled with sleek appliances that have probably never been used. But the women are too high and hungry to stop and notice decorations. With fuzzy minds, no one stops to wonder where all the waiters are, because all they can think of is the refrigerator in front of them and how much delicious food is probably inside of it. Miranda cracks it open, and Andy hops up onto the counter, swinging her legs happily. This is a great party.

Miranda looks around the cold space for a minute, finding mostly chilling alcohol, but on the bottom shelf, she finds her prize. "Jackpot," she says with a smile, and lifts out an entire cheesecake. She sets it on the counter beside Andrea, and goes about finding forks. She may be high, she's no slob. Andy, however, neglects to wait for her and sticks a slender finger right in the middle, scooping out a decadent dollop.

Andy has all intentions of shoving the finger into her mouth and devouring her first bite of this delicious looking cheesecake. But Miranda walks toward her and Andy is once again distracted by those leather-clad hips. She'd forgotten about her finger poised in the air until Miranda wrapped her lips around it, licking off the cheesecake and swirling her tongue around the digit. Andy's dilated pupils grow just a little larger.

Miranda takes her fork, and digs it right into the center, but instead of bringing it to her own lips, she brings it to Andy's, who does not hesitate to lick it clean. When the flavor hits her tongue, her taste buds explode, and she uses her own utensil to dig in for more. Miranda, hops up onto the counter to join her.

After a generous portion, washed down with a crisp white wine, it suddenly occurs to Andy that they are sitting on Nigel's kitchen counter, stoned to the bone, and eating the most delicious cheesecake, which was probably being saved for dessert. She has suddenly never heard of anything funnier. She starts to giggle, which turns into full out laughter. Miranda, who isn't even in on the joke, joins her.

They are past the point of hysterics when the door to the kitchen is in the midst of swinging open. Andy dives to the floor to hide behind the counter, and pulls her girlfriend with her, despite the fact that even though they can't be seen, their laughing will surely rat them out.

A familiar English accent comes through the door, along with the sound of two pairs of heels echoing on the wooden floor. "Nigel said there was more champagne in the fridge," says the redhead to her Brazilian companion, "so we can just grab it and–"

The pair freezes, certain that they've heard something. Miranda fights the urge to laugh and Andy uses her hand to cover her girlfriend's mouth. A snort escapes anyway, and alas they have been found.

"Who's there?" a clipped, British voice demands. Her eyes look around the room, even as her hands are poised around the neck of a fresh bottle of bubbly.

Slowly and guiltily the couple rises, two pairs of eyes opened comically wide. Shock, in turn, is plastered across Emily's face. Serena, who has connected the many dots presented before her, – the glazed eyes, half-eaten cheesecake, and serene expressions on both women's faces – just chuckles.

Emily is led away and out the door by her friend, still looking scandalized, while Serena mostly just looks amused. In a few hours, Miranda will probably care more about the fact that she was just busted by her former uptight first assistant. But right now, all she can think about it how this was a fabulous night for a party.

* * *

**A/N 2: This turned out to be longer (and dirtier) than I predicted, but I'm not too upset.**

**A/N 3: AMAZINGLY BIG THANK YOU to boredrandom for the swift and thorough proofread and for removing all, of, my, useless, commas.**

**A/N 4: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
